


A Date in Hogsmeade and Study Time Snogging

by MagicallyMade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyMade/pseuds/MagicallyMade
Summary: Arthur and Molly are really trying to deal with the whole separation thing... but it's just not working.





	A Date in Hogsmeade and Study Time Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to The Talk. Molly and Arthur are forced to take a break by her parents.

"Hey! The first Hogsmeade trip is coming up! I was thinking we could go to Zonko's first, they have this new thing there that's supposed..." He slowed his speech when he saw her nervously gnawing on her bottom lip and peering up at him from behind her books. He had been running to meet her as she walking toward the common room, but he quickly noticed that she had been trying to avoid him well after he had started talking to her.

"Arthur... I can't go with you on this Hogsmeade trip." She said softly. Arthur looked confused.

"Why can't you go to Hogsmeade? Everyone is going!" He exclaimed. She shook her head briefly before taking a deep breath.

"No, Arthur. I can't go with... you." She said sadly. He looked at her for a moment, and felt himself get rather down about it too.

"Molly, we agreed that we would stay friends throughout this ridiculous separation your parents have us doing. Why can't you come to Hogsmeade with me? Are they telling you that's not okay either?" He asked feeling himself get a tad angry. It was unusual for Arthur to get heated about anything, but this has been ridiculous.

"They don't care if I go to Hogsmeade with you! They don't care if you're my friend!" She said getting annoyed at his assumptions. She was feeling defensive of her parents... but he had a point. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Then what is it? Do you not want to go with me?" He asked, hoping he was completely wrong. Nothing could be worse than her not wanting to spend time with him. He

"Arthur. I have... um... someone's already asked me." She said tentatively, knowing this would hurt his feelings.

"Oh! You could've said that Molls. You scared me. I thought you didn't want to go with me or anything. If you just wanted to go with another friend then that's just fine." He said a relieved smile gracing his features.

"You can be so thick some times, Arthur." She said, more love than annoyance in her tone. "I'm not going with a friend. Someone has asked me on... on a date." His smile dropped twice as quick as it had come about. When she saw his change in reaction she wanted to do anything to make it better. "It wasn't my idea." She tried to soothe. "Mum talked to his mum and they set the whole thing up! She'd know if I said no, and she would think it was because of you." Molly tried to reason. They had ceased their walking completely, and she felt her heart beat loudly in her hears. The last thing she ever wanted to do ever was hurt him.

Arthur thought to himself trying to process everything. Molly had a date? At that moment he realized that there was indeed something much much much worse than Molly not wanting to spend time with him.

"Arthur, it's just a first date. I'll say there was nothing there to mum, and tell him I don't want to see him again." She said quickly, trying to calm him. He took a deep breath, and bit his lip. Oh God, he looked as if he was going to cry. "It's just a small date. I'm not marrying the boy." She said. He nodded.

"Well... um. Who is it?" He said, feeling right dejected. Not really wanting to know, but not wanting to leave her side. He motioned his hand for her to keep walking and they both set out the path again.

She continued on, still nervous. She wasn't sure how he felt. She hated when she didn't know how he felt about something.

"It's... Sean Macmillan." She said waiting for some kind of reaction. She saw his jaw clench, but he made no move to yell at her or curse her, so that was good. "I'm sorry Arthur. Please don't be angry with me." She said softly, willing herself to just get to the common room where they could let this pass.

"I'm not... I'm not angry with you Molly. I could never be mad at you for long." He said, giving her a small smile. "I lo-." He stopped himself, then closed his eyes. He did seem quite angry, but now she supposed it wasn't at her, thank Merlin. She still hated to see him like this. She knew he was going to tell her he loved her, and she knew he meant it thoroughly. They couldn't say things like that to each other anymore. "Let's go Molly." He said picking up his pace a bit, and walking toward the common room.

Once they made it to the common room Molly went to go sit at their usual spot, but noticed Arthur had paused by the door though. He looked as though he'd been considering just going straight to the boys dormitory. She really hoped he wouldn't, the best part of her night was sitting here with him.

Arthur seemed to have made his decision when he made his way toward her. Sitting there, far too far apart than either of them wished, it was eerily quiet.

"What would you like to start with first?" She asked softly, not really knowing where to go from here. Did he want to talk about this more?

He was staring at her. Oh, she wished he wouldn't stare at her like that. She loved his eyes. "Isn't he a Hufflepuff?" He asked quickly, not being able to shake the idea from his mind. She nodded.

"Arthur, can we please not talk about this any longer? I don't want to think about it, I just want to study and spend time with you." She said, letting a hand rest on his. She knew she shouldn't but she needed to be nearer to him. Needed to feel close to him.

He looked like he was still thinking about it, but conceded when her hand touched his. "Um. We could start with potions. You know how I am in potions." He said with little commitment. This was not fair. He rubbed his eyes, and leaned his head back. When she didn't say anything, he glanced at her. She had her thinking face on. He waited a moment before a big grin split across her face.

"Well... I was hoping you could help me with my muggle studies homework." She said hoping it would bring him up a bit. He did seem to brighten him a little. She knew him so well, how could he not brighten up? He reached for the book across her lap, the back of his hand grazing her leg as he did so. This was torture. She thought to herself.

He held the book in his hands, and stared at it for a moment. The bright light seemed to fade a bit, and he shook his head silently. "I... I think I'm gonna go to bed. We can work on it tomorrow morning." He said, standing not wanting to look at her. Taken aback, she reached for him in the hopes it would be enough to stop him. When he paused, she took the chance to speak quickly.

"Arthur... please stay with me. I don't want us to suffer just because guys ask me out on dates." She said pleadingly. He looked at her and her eyes got wider.

"Wait! This has happened more than once?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air. She gave a small giggle at his reaction, but quickly stopped not wanting to hurt his feelings. She stood too, looking up at him with her best, sweetest smile.

"Sean is the only one I've had to say yes to." She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking his cheek in reassurance. "Arthur, this won't last for long. I just have to keep up appearances and until mum and dad come to their senses." She said hoping this would ease him.

He looked down at her, and knew he couldn't be mad. She was so beautiful, and calming. Her touch was like water to a fire. No one could be angry when held by her. He placed a hand on her hip, and nodded in concession.

"Okay. I understand... it's just... the worst thing that could ever happen," he said looking like a lost puppy. She smiled. He was the most adorable thing on this planet. She thought to herself. "Ever." He added for emphasis, but traces of a smile were on his lips. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh Merlin, what are we thinking. She thought to herself. She didn't mind much though, wrapped in his arms, stunned by his blue gaze. He leaned in, and she watched his eyes flicked down to her mouth.

"Arthur. What are we doing?" She asked. He took one look around the empty common room then kissed her with as much love and passion as possible.

They landed on the couch shortly after that, his mouth on hers and his hand in her hair. After about ten minutes of snogging on the couch, Molly finally came to her senses.

This should not be happening. She thought to herself. I've got a date with someone else this weekend. She slowly brought her hand to his chest, and pushed him away gently. She made sure not to push him too far away, but enough so their lips separated.

"Good thing Macmillian isn't in Gryffindor. I don't know if he'd still want to go on a date with you after he caught you snogging some other guy on a couch in the common room." Arthur joked. Molly leaned her head back, not wanting Arthur to move yet.

He seemed to have the same idea when he placed his head on her chest. His ear listening for her heart beat. He was thankful at how late it was. No one seemed to have come down to the common room since they started their little tryst on the couch. He knew Molly would've been a deep shade of red if anyone would have seen them kissing.

"This is the worst." He said softly into her skin. "Promise me you'll wait for me." She nodded, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I promise." Her voice was sweet, and he couldn't help but feel his heart thump in his chest. "Now come on. Up up. We've got to get to bed. It's late." She chuckled when he groaned.

"No. I want to stay. He said, closing his eyes. "Sleep here." He smiled when she tapped him, and burried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Eventually you'll start to crush me, and it will no longer be fun. This couch is much too small for your ridiculously long legs." She said, despite the fact her cheek found a place against his red hair.

Moments passed before they both awkwardly stood, her gathering the book he'd been looking at and him not knowing what to do with his hands. He didn't know what to do really. He didn't want to touch her again, for fear of never wanting to stop, but he also didn't want to just go up the dormitory without saying goodnight. She finally stood, and looked at him, giving an equally clueless yet tired expression. He spoke first.

"I... Molly. That can't happen again, can it?" He asked, sadness lacing his voice. She shook her head sadly.

"No, it can't." She gave him a sad smile.

"You drive me crazy, Molly-girl." He chuckled. "Goodnight, love." He said, kissing her on her head and running up the stairs. She was left with thoughts filling her head about what had just happened. She was not looking forward to next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Debating on making a sequel. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
